


Crashing Down

by eppyweppy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Loki is innocent, Mind Control, Severed, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eppyweppy/pseuds/eppyweppy
Summary: The Avengers with Daemons. Follows movie events as well as original stories. Starts with the events of the first movie. Loki centric, but will contain perspectives of other characters. Hoping to expand this to a larger fanfiction encompassing several of the other Thor and Avengers movies.





	1. Chapter 1

She could have cried in relief as the portal was opened, pressing closely to Loki’s side. She could feel him trembling with weakness, and smell the salt and iron of his blood. There was a soft whisper in the air as he summoned his magic, sparse and frail, casting an illusion over her, and summoning his armor to cover his emaciated body. 

She wished she could feel what he was thinking and feeling. She tried not to think too hard about why she could not.

“I will be watching,” the deep voiced boomed, as the powerful Titan who had bound them to his power spoke. She did not look back at him, and neither did Loki. 

The Other approached. She felt her lip curling back, baring her dull teeth. Teeth made for crushing, not for ripping and tearing flesh. The creature ignored her, although its silver serpent daemon uncoiled, hissing at her from between pointed fangs. 

“Do not fail us,” The Other said, and passed the scepter, glowing with mystical energy, to Loki.

She watched him flinch, as if struck, and a current of blue passed beneath his skin. 

“What did you do?” She growled, her voice deep with rage. She stiffened, prepared to take a blow.

“Let’s go, Verndari. Our victory is guaranteed.” 

She stared in shock at Loki, who did not meet her gaze. And then he stepped into the portal, and she made herself follow.

She did not have to follow, but she always would. 

The portal was sickening. Fast, too bright, too colorful. Everything swirled around her and she felt herself tucking inward, turning her head inwards to allow her once powerful scales to protect her. And then they were through, and she barely managed to remain upright, her short legs bowing under the weight of impact. Loki staggered, righting himself, but his skin was pale, sweat forming on his brow. His movement was pained.

He could hide their appearance but he could not mend their wounds.

Verndari forced herself to walk forward, slowly, deliberately. 

Humans and their daemons stared. 

“Who are you?”

A man with a black eye patch spoke, standing tall and undaunted. His posture and voice remanded respect. Almost earned it, even. His daemon was a kind of canine, which stood tall and alert, ears pointed, eyes sharp. She did not recognize the species, or whether it was wild or domesticated. It had been quite some time since she had explored the many creatures that traveled Midgard. 

Loki did not respond. 

“Drop the spear!” The man moved on, spotting the scepter. 

Loki glanced at it, almost approvingly. Then he shot off a powerful beam that sent humans and daemons scattering. 

_Please don’t kill anyone_ , she thought, sadly. But there was no response to her crafted thought, as there hadn’t been for a long time. 

She moved forward automatically, slowed by hidden wounds, placing her bulk between Loki and the onslaught of Midgardian weapons. The bullets bounced off her scales and even her thick skin, although one passed over her and struck Loki in the chest. It did not penetrate his skin enough to kill him, although he hissed in pain. 

And then bodies were flying. Daggers buried themselves into the throats of the soldiers. Another was thrown violently against the wall, with an audible crack. Four daemons burst into golden dust.

“No,” She whimpered, a quiet sound overwhelmed by the noise of battle.

Something small and fluffy jumped on her head from behind. Teeth grabbed onto her ear, not piercing flesh. Claws began to try and dig their way under the plate of armor around her neck and head, to get at the sensitive skin within. At the same time, a swift, agile man began to try and battle with Loki.

She half paid attention, mostly moving her head around to try and dislodge the furry animal. She. Her short legs wouldn’t make it far enough for a strike, and she was far too lumbering and aching to do any sudden maneuvers. 

“Get off,” she growled, annoyed rather than angry. 

“I’m not scared of any dinosaur,” the animal growled back, with a startlingly harsh voice for its size.

“You have heart,” she heard Loki’s whisper. She saw him press the scepter against the chest of the man who he had fought, and she watched as blue lines trickled down the human’s skin. The daemon on her neck went limp, and she turned, and it slid off of her.

Its eyes were wide, looking confused and frightened. “Clint? What’s going on?”

The human – Clint, apparently – stood still, eyes glowing blue. 

The daemon, some small, brown and black fluffy creature with a long tail began snarling, looking around angrily. 

“He’s okay. I promise,” Verndari whispered. 

_Just under control..._

“I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

She cringed at the way Loki’s sounded so… unlike himself. 

“Loki. Brother of Thor.” It was not a question. Loki seemed to wither slightly, burning with resentment. She turned her gaze to the speaker. She recognized the man, from when they had watched Thor on Midgard during his exile. A scientist. Intelligent, but rather strange. What his name? His chimpanzee daemon, perched on his shoulder, eyed them with nervousness. Verndari felt ashamed, knowing what they must do. She did not want to harm any of these people or their daemons, but she had to protect Loki, and he had to bring the Tesseract to Thanos. It was the only way.

Distracted by her guilt, she missed Loki’s response, only snapping back to attention when she heard “and an ant has no quarrel with a boot.”

“Do you plan to step on us?” The proud man asked. 

“I come with glad tidings..”

She tuned out the voice, unwilling to believe it was Loki - _her_ Loki. Herself, that was saying things. She wanted attention and love. She wanted others to look upon her with respect that they only ever looked at with Thor. But she didn’t want this. She didn’t want all this death and destruction and war. Not this supreme arrogance.

“Sir, Director Fury is stalling,” Clint said, walking towards Loki. She realized, in the meantime, that Loki had gained control of the scientist. The chimpanzee was screeching, alarmed and frightened, unsure of what to do.

What was it like, to be the daemon of on who was under someone else’s control? She should know. But she didn’t.

Clint shot the Director. The man fell backwards into a pit in the floor. The canine daemon seemed to drop down, but there was no dust. She hoped they were alive. The others didn’t notice, and already Loki was walking, leading them away. She ambled forward slowly, wanting nothing more than to rest. They had to outrun the bomb, but she had no energy in her to run. 

A Midgard vehicle was up ahead, but she doubted it could take her weight. She was, what the other daemon had said, a dinosaur. Although she was smaller in size than those had that roamed Midgard a long time ago, she was still heavily armored. At just under a thousand pounds, in Midgard terms, the vehicle would in no way be able to take her. Until she felt a strange sensation wash over her. She felt lighter, as if she could jump. 

Green lights were flickering around her. Loki had cast a spell on her. 

“We go together, Vern,” he whispered. 

She longed for his voice inside her head, soothing and warm. But it never came. Only his words, spoken aloud for all to hear. It hurt.

The daemons of the humans stumbled forward in shock, seemingly unable to comprehend what was happening. The chimpanzee was rushing around, to and fro, trying to get her human’s attention, but his blue eyes passed over her, seemingly unseeing. 

The controlled humans entered the vehicle’s inside compartment, as they knew how to operate it. Loki climbed into the back, holding his prize. She bounded in easily, as if she was suddenly a much smaller creature. Pain creaked through her side and back, as a reminder of her injuries. The other daemons climbed into the back as well, and Loki paid them no mind. They huddled together, as close to the cabin of the car as they could get. A brown canine, the fluffy daemon of Clint’s, and the chimpanzee. She placed herself between them and the back of the vehicle, her good side facing outward, to protect against any threats that may fire upon them.

The vehicle rumbled into life, rushing away. Wind buffeted around her. And then they were being chased, with weapons firing at them. Her armor deflected everything, sending pellets bouncing to the ground harmlessly. Pieces of the building were falling around, crashing downwards.   
And then they were free, out in the open air. The beautiful sky of Midgard shone above them, and she felt a momentary feeling of peace. They were finally free. But not really.

In the distance, the building they had fled crumbled to the ground, sending a cloud of dust in all directions. She tried not to think about all the people who were inside. Dead. Crushed. How many had gotten out first?  
She hoped the Director had escaped. Under other circumstances, she was sure she would like him. 

Loki leaned back, seeming to relax. His eyes, with dark circles so apparent that they seemed to be painted on, were beginning to drift closed. She watched as he fell asleep, wishing she could follow him into his dreams, and be there if things went bad. But she could not. She could only fall asleep herself, alone, in a world that was also devoid of everything she found comforting. 

Exhausted, weakened, hungry, and hurt, she suddenly didn’t want to fall asleep. 

“You are not sleeping,” a soft voice said.

She startled, turning her head slightly. It was the chimpanzee, seemingly calmed down, watching her with wide, curious eyes. 

“I’m not sure I want to,” she replied, with a soft shudder at the thought of the nightmares that would await her. The chimp was quiet, seemingly content with the answer. And then, slowly, the chimp moved forward, with a sharp, intense look on her face. 

“What are you?”

A curious daemon could not hold back when faced with a question. She had always liked curious daemons, and curious people too, of course. They just wanted to learn about everything possible. It only made her feel more ashamed at what they – Loki – had done. It wasn’t his fault. She knew it wasn’t. But it still burned into her heart. The words he had said. The people he had killed. 

“I am a species of dinosaur that used to roam your planet,” she replied.

Other planets had what Midgardians called ‘dinosaurs’, with various names. But Midgard had been unique in that it had a great variety of armored dinosaurs. Far more than many other worlds. 

“You look like a small kind of Ankylosaur. Without the tail ball,” the chimp said. “Maybe you’re one of those new ones they found… Nodosaurs.”

_Nodosaurs._ The word was unfamiliar to her. As was Ankylosaur. But she didn’t know much about the Midgardian language for the species, and didn’t really have a name for it herself. But she liked that name. Perhaps she had more in common with Midgard than she had previous thought. 

She hoped they didn’t destroy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers apprehend Loki with alarming ease. Thor makes his appearance, and Tony starts to feel that something just isn't making sense.

The man on the screen had a maniacal smile along with his crazy green and cold outfit, combined with horns. He stood before a large crowd in a German city, with his massive dinosaur daemon at his side. Tony tried not to be impressed. Tried. He had never seen a dinosaur. He knew extinct, exotic, and even mythical animals could and have become daemons before, but it wasn’t as if he had ever _seen_ one himself. He wanted to study it, and learn about it. The only problem was he couldn’t touch another person’s daemon. Not without consequences for both of them.

“Jarvis, what’s the ToA?” He asked, putting as much of his suit’s power into the thrusters as he could.

“One minute, and forty-five seconds,” his A.I. responded smoothly.

He was getting there. Hopefully he would get there in time to avoid a major massacre. He had seen what Loki had done in SHIELD headquarters, seemingly without batting an eye. A god, for all intensive purposes. Tony wanted to find an argument against that.

The daemon kind of made it difficult though. 

“Stop admiring her,” Veela whined. His daemon was following along in an automated ‘suit’, which was more of a spacious, armored vehicle so that they couldn’t get separated during flight. 

“But she’s a _dinosaur_ ” he responded, good natured. 

“And she could kill anyone,” his daemon huffed. 

On the screen Loki screamed at the people to kneel, and one by one, they did. Some kind of theatrical nonsense. Maybe it just made his ego swell nice and big when people treated him like that. A wolf daemon snarled at Loki, teeth bared. The god’s daemon moved forward, slowly, and it backed down. Heh. The daemon commanded power, but Loki thirsted for it. 

But there was something strange, and he was trying to figure out what, watching so closely that he didn’t notice the older man rising, refusing to kneel. The daemon kept staring at Loki, as if willing him to look back. Her eyes were intense, even on the poor quality video.

She looked… sad.

And then Loki raised his staff, and something strange burst out of it, shooting across the crowd towards the man. The crowd, still kneeling, dove sideways in terror. 

“Shit,” he swore. He was almost there. The video minimized as he came up on the scene. 

And then a man jumped seemingly out of nowhere, landing in front of the old man, deflecting the blast with a shield. A shield he recognized. He would have barked out a laugh if he wasn’t trying so hard to get in there and break things up before it got messy and people got hurt.

Captain America had arrived.

His father’s idol. 

The blue blast would have struck Loki in an ironic turn of events, had his daemon not suddenly lurched forward, placing herself in the way. It barreled into her back, just under a ridge of armored scales. She staggered, from a clearly powerful force, but remained upright. A blue glow seemed to seep over her, then fizzled out. 

He watched as Loki glanced down at her in some kind of strange concern. “Are you alright?”

_Shouldn’t you know if your daemon is alright?_ Tony thought, but didn’t have another moment to think about it. 

A quinjet dropped its cloak, and he grinned. Of course SHIELD was here. And he knew exactly who was flying the ship. 

“Hack the systems, JARVIS. Play my song.” 

“Of course, Sir,” his AI responded.

Loki did not put down his weapon, and he hit hard enough to send Captain America flying backwards. His daemon, strangely, did not involve herself in their combat. He watched as a hooded, slender head rose from the ground. Captain America’s daemon. The entire world had been confused at how America’s defender had a _snake_ as a daemon. Not just any snake. The infamous King Cobra. 

It wasn’t until recently that the calm, secretive nature of the cobra itself had made itself known. The King Cobra never sought out fights, and was never aggressive, unless it needed to defend itself.

It also had a fatal venom, but it rarely struck. 

It stared at Loki’s daemon, who stared back, seeming… unimpressed. 

Or just impassive.

He supposed that even the powerful fangs of the venomous snake could not pierce the daemon’s thick hide.

Just as Loki was beginning to get the upper hand, his music began to play. Captain America looked up in confusion, and Loki just looked… annoyed. Maybe he didn’t like the song.

He barreled into the god, sending him flying backwards against the stares. The scepter went flying in another direction, bouncing harmlessly to the ground. Veela’s vessel opened, allowing her to jump out. Snarling, the large tan fox approached, looking around herself nervously. 

Loki, for his part, stayed down. 

His daemon approached slowly, in a non-threatening manner. If Tony could assume her anatomy was similar to modern short-legged quadrupeds, he would say her movement was stiff and uncomfortable. Perhaps the blast _had_ hurt the god’s daemon. She moved up to his side, sniffing, as if checking him for injuries. It was strange. She would know if her human half was injured. 

“Stand down, Reindeer Games,” Tony said, aiming all his weapons at the god, already setting them to move in a curved path if the god’s daemon tried to block them.

The god raised his hands. They made a motion. A strange cloud seemed to pass over him, and as it went by, his armor disappeared, being replaced by semi-normal clothing. That was rather bizarre. He decided not to comment on it, and instead, put his weapons away. “Good choice.”

In the back of his mind, there was a slight worry.

That had been far too easy.

Boarding the quinjet was a rather odd situation. Namely, trying to get a dinosaur that did not have the ability to jump or climb up the somewhat steep ramp. On top of that, he was fairly certain if the dinosaur daemon wanted to, she could probably smash the entire quinjet to pieces from the inside. But she was oddly tame. She seemed tired, and not at all combative or aggressive. She ambled in and lay down on the floor next to where they chained Loki.

Tony stared at her a bit longer, before he shook his head.

Veela jumped up on one of the seat’s, looking around in contempt, before lying down. 

“If you scratch the seats, you’re paying for it,” said a new voice. Tony turned to see a panther, mysterious and beautiful, watching them from near where Natasha was piloting the seat.

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Tony replied.

Over time, it began to rain. Captain America’s daemon, Abby, was resting peacefully, although occasionally she raised her smooth head, looking around herself. The panther, Eliot, simply watched, its almost unlinking eyes fixed on Loki and his daemon. 

For his part, Loki had barely said anything, simply gazing ahead in boredom. His daemon, quiet and nervous, simply waited, head resting on the floor. Her eyes would close, and she would appear to nearly fall asleep, before jerking awake and looking up and around as if to make sure Loki was still there. It made Tony uneasy. It was such a familiar thing, and it was not something he wanted to think about. It made him put his hand on Veela’s fur, gently scratching at her ears. 

This entire situation made him uneasy. It didn’t help that the storm was starting to make his hair rise, and he wasn’t even sure why. He wasn’t scared of storms. He never had been. So why was it bothering him now? It was almost as if the storm itself was… abnormal.

He sat down in the seat opposite of Loki, staring at the man until he looked back, seemingly annoyed. 

“What?” Loki snapped.

“Do you have dinosaurs on your planet?” 

Veela, from nearby, snorted in annoyance. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Many planets have what you call dinosaurs. But, if you must know, she happens to be a dinosaur that once lived on your planet. And no, I don’t know what you named the species, if you even discovered it yet.”

The god turned his attention back to the window, clearly done with this conversation. 

Tony wasn’t. 

“Are Asgardian bonds weaker than ours because you two do a lot of checking to make sure the other is still there?” Tony asked bluntly. 

Loki didn’t seem to react, but his daemon stiffened, eyes seemingly widening. 

Something was _definitely_ off here. Maybe it was how strangely blue Loki’s eyes were. They reminded him of the scepter, which was currently locked away in the ship in a relatively safe place. Although safe, when around strange gods who had more power than a human had ever known, was a relative term. 

“Do you breath fire?” He asked the dinosaur instead, and she gazed up at him with an unreadable expression.

“I am not a dragon.” 

Her voice was soft. Quiet. And rough. As if she didn’t really speak all that often, or if she did, it wasn’t out loud to others. Some daemons were notoriously quiet, preferring not to talk at all, using their bond as their social connection. Others held and carried conversations like everyone else. 

“Have you ever ate a person?” Being annoying was something he often seemed to enjoy, but he wasn’t doing it for the sake of annoying anyone. Instead, he really _was_ curious. This was not just a daemon of an extinct, never before seen (by modern human) species, but also a daemon of an alien. Surely they had all kinds of different tricks and powers, unlike humans. 

“This body is herbivorous,” the daemon replied calmly. 

Daemons didn’t technically need to eat. They were sustained primarily through the bond. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t eat. They had all the functionality of a regular animal, after all. And Veela enjoyed some nice chunks of meat, even if she didn’t need it to survive. 

“Oh.”

“Stop playing stupid, Stark.” That was Loki.

He frowned, gazing at the god. 

A burst of lightning lit up the sky outside the quinjet, making everyone on board tense. It was quickly followed by a powerful roar of thunder. The quinjet shook slightly, as if striking turbulence, which was unusual consider it was supposed to be a technological marvel.

Loki had flinched, looking up nervously, as if the entire ship was going to fall apart. Even his daemon looked tense, clearly uncomfortable with the weather.

“What’s wrong… you and your daemon scared of thunder?” Captain asked from where he had remained standing with a disapproving look on his face at Tony’s antics. 

Loki gave him a glare.

“I am not excited about what follows...” The god replied.

“My name is Verndari,” the daemon growled. 

Huh. He’d have to throw that name into a translator later to find what it meant. But now he could stop calling her dinosaur.

Wait… what follows?

With another blast of thunder and flash of lightning, something collided with the quinjet, making everything jolt sideways for a brief moment. He stood, immediately putting his mask back on. Veela leaped up, moving towards him, fur bristling. 

Captain America had his shield, and Abby was up, hood stretched, tongue flicking into the air. 

Loki tensed, and Verndari stood up, immediately wary and… hopeful?

Tony moved to the back, lowering the ramp so he could see what was out there. To his surprise, a man wearing a red cape, holding a large hammer, suddenly burst in, despite the wind and rain. He tried to raise his hands, activating repulsors, but was hit hard enough with the hammer to send him flying back. He crashed into the wall of the quinjet, slightly dazed. It was often he was hit hard enough through the suit to actually _feel_ it. 

When he woke from his daze, it was to the sight of the intruder grabbing hold of Loki’s chest, glaring at him fiercely. If he didn’t know better, and he probably didn’t, this guy was not very happy with Loki.

“I thought you dead!” The man snarled, shaking Loki by his collar. Loki did nothing, simply staring back.

“Did you mourn, brother?” He sneered.

Tony stared.

Brothers?

And then the man’s daemon entered. 

“Seriously? Is that what I think it is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That time again, Daemon explanations!
> 
> NATASHA: Eliot - Panther
> 
> Explanation: Beautiful, mysterious, precise, powerful. Panthers are known for their extremely efficient hunting skills, often being a 'one bite kill' in which they catch prey. Eliot is a jaguar with black melanin, as opposed to a black leopard. They are solitary, very accurate, and also very elusive, which accurately describes Natasha's character. I also considered a fox for her, but foxes are more opportunistic, and not always precise or elusive. Foxes are also more prone to falling 'victim' to their own emotion, which more accurately describes a different character on this list. 
> 
>  
> 
> TONY: Veela - Culpeo 
> 
> Explanation: Foxes are highly intelligent members of the canine species, often known for their meticulously well planned actions and caution. The culpeo is a highly resourceful species of fox that makes full use of its environment. As Tony is very resourceful, as well as intelligent and clever, I eventually (this one took me the longest to figure out out of all the characters) decided on a fox. I then picked a fox that was suitable, and found that this fox, is 'adaptable' but generally 'resistant to change'. 
> 
>  
> 
> STEVE: Abby - King Cobra
> 
> Honestly, out of all of them so far, I think this will cause the most confusion. But, hear me out. Steve is not an aggressive person, but generally acts in self defense of himself and others. He is very strong, but his real strength comes from 'within', his heart and spirit. Of course, the serum has helped, but he has always had that inner strength as we've seen in his first movie. The King Cobra is a reserved, elusive species of snake that has some of the most potent, dangerous venom in the world, but rarely uses it except when hunting. The Cobra will avoid fighting if possible, preferring a more peaceful alternative. Captain America is often seen trying to interrupt fights and bring peace (when he isn't blowing up helicarriers and causing mass airport destruction with the team). And as an added note, his daemon would have settled prior to him getting the serum. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thor's daemon will be discovered in the next chapter...
> 
> Please R/R, I definitely appreciate any questions and reviews!

**Author's Note:**

> Now. I'm going to explain who has what kind of Daemon, names, physical characteristics if needed, and the reasons why. They all have their reasons. Some of these pairings are unconventional but I didn't want to give Hawkeye a bird (he ALWAYS gets a bird). The next chapter will be from an Avengers POV.
> 
> I have a little twist to my world of daemons but for the most part, there is nothing abnormal in this chapter.
> 
> DAEMONS:
> 
> LOKI: Verndari- small Nodosaurus. Heavily armored dinosaur. 8 feet long from nose to tail tip and just under 1000 pounds. the heavy plating along her body protects her from bullets and larger weapons.
> 
> Name explanation: Verndari means "protector" or "guardian" in Icelandic. 
> 
> Explanation: Loki is often seen as extremely clever, rarely getting into physical confrontation by trickery and illusions. He often speaks to others using an illusion, often avoiding injury. At rare moments in the movies he is seen trying to protect others. My story is a slight AU, in that he is innocent and is under complex mind control (he is still there, but he is being led/forced into doing things he wouldn't normally do). His daemon settled on a form that is physically advantageous. A heavily armored dinosaur that can take hits and protect Loki and others from harm. Verndari is intelligent, thoughtful, fiercely protective, family-loving, and traumatized. She struggles to deal with the same emotions Loki has, while also trying to be a strong, steady companion who leads him on the right path. She wants to return home, to her family, but also struggles with the knowledge that they aren't actually family.
> 
> FURY: Emily- Large Doberman. 
> 
> Explanation: Doberman's are strong, proud, loyal, and orderly companions. They demand respect in their posture and behavior, and display intelligence. When I thought of Fury, I thought of a strong, proud looking animal, and the first animal that came to mind was a Doberman.
> 
> SELVIG: Tasha- Chimpanzee. 
> 
> Explanation: Chimpanzee's are curious, intelligent monkeys that are often playful and/or quirky. For Selvig I thought of a monkey-like creature right off the bat, and a chimpanzee, being an interesting kind of monkey with a lot of personality, seemed to fit very well to me.
> 
> HAWKEYE: Cass- Fisher
> 
> Explanation: Fishers are intelligent, clever, and highly resourceful animals. They make the most use of their environment, using every possible area to their advantage. They hunt prey that would be considered difficult or impossible by other, larger animals such as porcupines. They are great climbers but they also do well from the ground. I've always seen Hawkeye as a multi-purpose superhero. From above he is precise and accurate, but he is also able to hold his own against EQUAL (non-enhanced) people in hand-to-hand combat. He's intelligent, clever, and also very resourceful, especially in using the environment to his advantage. For that reason, I chose the fisher. 
> 
> THE OTHER: A Silver Serpent. Some kind of serpent from another world. Undecided on the name. I'm not sure if this character will appear again or if his death from GoTG will remain.


End file.
